


Третья рука

by ilera



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, для Майкрофта с Уотсоном
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: По просьбе Майкрофта Шерлок Холмс и доктор Уотсон берутся за расследование загадочного дела.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Третья рука

_Испуганный звуками редких выстрелов, лес молчал. Девушка, с хрупкостью которой никак не вязалось инкрустированное перламутром тяжелое охотничье ружье, застыла, вдыхая утренний воздух и задумчиво глядя снизу вверх, сквозь ветви огромного дуба._

_«Мой отец никогда не разрешит мне поступить по-своему, он так радуется этой помолвке. Конечно, ведь мой брак принесет ему новые связи и финансовые возможности». Треснула ветка, и девушка вздрогнула. Однако мысли настолько поглотили ее, что она даже не обернулась. «Если отец узнает о моем милом Роби, о наших встречах, будет так ужасно! Я не представляю, что он с нами сделает»._

_После очередного выстрела совсем рядом с шумом вспорхнула стая птиц, но девушка по-прежнему стояла неподвижно, скользя взглядом по упавшим веткам. «В этом году желудей так много… То, что мы встретились с моим Роби — настоящее чудо! Боже, я совсем не готова ради всей этой светской мишуры его терять! До вчерашнего дня он не требовал от меня никаких обещаний. О, если бы я была сильная! Если бы отец не был таким суровым! Я все ждала, чтобы он погладил меня по голове, похвалил, чтобы поговорил со мной ласково, как когда-то в детстве, когда еще была жива мама. Охота, пожалуй, это единственное место, где отец оттаивает и теряет свою строгость. Возможно, здесь я смогу уговорить его позволить мне отказаться от этого ужасного брака»._

_Она чуть повернулась, резко подняла ружье и, сердито топнув ногой, почти не целясь, выстрелила.  
Грохот и эхо заглушили ее крик._

— И что интересного пишут, Уотсон?  
Мы сидели в ресторане клуба на Бонд-стрит и коротали время в ожидании заказа. Я опустил газету и взглянул на Холмса:  
— Я думал, от вас ничего невозможно скрыть.  
Должен признать, в моем голосе было больше радости, чем удивления — не каждый день Шерлок Холмс остается в неведении относительно криминальных новостей.  
— Вижу, произошло новое убийство? — усмехнулся Холмс, словно читая мои мысли (я бы не сильно удивился, будь это так).  
— Как вы?... Признайтесь, вы уже прочли этот номер «Таймс»?  
— Мой дорогой друг, мне не обязательно читать «Таймс», чтобы знать, что произошло нечто ужасное. Ваше лицо мне обо всем рассказало. Так вы хмуритесь и сжимаете листы, только когда читаете о необычайно жестоком преступлении, шокирующем даже врача с вашим опытом.  
— Вид этих несчастных женщин действительно не для слабонервных, — согласился я.  
— Кроме того, вы презрительно поджимаете губы — вас раздражает, что убийца с большой вероятностью ваш коллега по профессии.  
— И вы, видимо, знаете, о каком преступлении идет речь?  
— Чем еще может быть так взбудоражен человек вашего характера, если не очередным нападением Уайтчэпельского Убийцы? Право, Уотсон, вы слишком близко к сердцу принимаете происходящее.  
— Вы разве не считаете эти убийства делом рук опасного маньяка? — Я был слегка уязвлен холмсовским равнодушием. — Разве не хотите, чтобы его скорее поймали? Кто знает, скольких еще он убьет!  
Холмс посмотрел на меня, как мне показалось, с сочувствием:  
— Не тратьте силы на уговоры, Уотсон, я не возьмусь за это дело.  
— Но почему, Холмс? Тут и тайна, которая вас так привлекает, и мистика, и холодный разум. Думаю, инспектор Абберлин был бы рад принять вашу помощь.  
— Слишком мало данных для умозаключений, — покачал головой Холмс. — При нынешнем положении вещей мои навыки бесполезны.  
— Не говорите так!  
— Если бы я оказался на месте преступления сразу же после его совершения, я бы, конечно, собрал достаточно фактов для поимки убийцы. Даже если бы я прибыл после того, как полицейские там натоптали, оставалась бы надежда найти что-то, что они упустили. Сейчас же у нас есть путающиеся в показаниях свидетели, небрежный констебль, нашедший тело, неквалифицированный хирург — все то, что привело к отсутствию мало-мальски полезной информации о личности преступника.  
— Не хотите же вы сказать?... — задохнулся я от негодования. — Доктор Ллюэлин уважаемый человек, у меня нет оснований сомневаться в его профессионализме.  
— Бедный Уотсон, не все представители медицинской профессии обладают вашей честностью и здравомыслием.  
Я лишь покачал головой, не желая спорить. 

Уайтчэпельский Убийца совершил второе преступление (по мнению некоторых, третье и даже четвертое), о чем «Таймс» рассказала в необычном для нее, нагнетающем ужас стиле:  
«Понедельник, 10 сентября 1888 г.  
Серия шокирующих преступлений, совершенных в Уайтчэпеле, достигла своего апогея в субботу, когда была убита женщина по фамилии Чэпмен. Эти события настолько выходят за рамки человеческого понимания, что повергли в ступор даже далекие от Уайтчэпела районы. Сатанинская дерзость, с которой были совершены эти убийства, превзошла собой все, что можно найти в самых кошмарных безднах литературной фантазии...»  
Далее во всех красках следовало описание убийства несчастной Энни Чэпмен. 

Я раскрыл записную книжку и принялся заносить основные факты. Разумеется, в мои планы не входило опубликовывать эти заметки, если только Холмс не займется делом Уайтчэпельского убийцы, но мне хотелось привести мысли в порядок. 

Так я сидел, грызя кончик карандаша, и вот, к каким выводам пришел. Убийца несомненно знал анатомию, что, однако, не доказывало его принадлежность к дипломированным врачам. Публика ошибочно смешивала аптекарей, фармацевтов, практикующих врачей и химиков и тем более не разбиралась в том, кто в действительности имел знания о человеческой анатомии. Даже журналисты не пытались в этом разобраться, им подавай сенсацию, а не скучные факты. Выгоднее обвинить в убийствах мясника (как мясник, с трудом различающий печень и почки, может аккуратно разрезать человека?), чем искать реального преступника. Это вполне мог быть парикмахер, в чьи обязанности, помимо стрижки и бритья, входило вырывание зубов, кровопускание и хирургия. Люди, получившие за большие деньги медицинское образование, не опустились бы до отрезания конечностей у больных, оставив эту сомнительную честь своим ученикам. Чтобы стать хирургом, достаточно было пройти начальное обучение, и стоило это в разы меньше, чем диплом врача. Я сам столько раз порывался бросить университет, но в последний момент вносил плату и продолжал обучение. Что не помешало мне стать военным хирургом, ибо во всякое тяжелое время у подданного Ее Величества просто нет права выбора заниматься тем, чему он учился долгие годы. В ближайшем будущем я собирался купить практику и, наконец, применить свои навыки по назначению. 

— Тем не менее, это может быть врач, — заметил Холмс.  
Я не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду, а затем постарался не выказать удивления. Впрочем, ход его мыслей был понятен: он решил, что я, сам будучи врачом, стану подсознательно защищать своих коллег по профессии, ища таким образом других возможных подозреваемых. При том, что в версиях журналистов много дыр, сделать это нетрудно, и Холмс, наверное, давно пришел к таким выводам, не отметая однако ту самую возможность, которая мне так не нравилась. 

Поставив перед нами тарелки с закуской, официант уточнил у Холмса его имя и протянул записку, переданную посыльным. Холмс взглянул на печать и удивленно приподнял брови:  
— Чтоб мне провалиться на этом месте, если это не приглашение от Майкрофта!  
Я был поражен не меньше его. Брата моего друга можно было застать в Уайтхолле, дома, либо в клубе «Диоген», в котором джентльменам не разрешалось разговаривать друг с другом, кроме как в комнате для посетителей. Я сверился с часами: 18.10 — это означало, что он сейчас в клубе. Тем временем, Холмс уже читал послание.  
— Уотсон, — произнес он, — собирайтесь, мы едем к моему брату Майкрофту. Кажется, у него есть интересное дело.  
Я тут же забыл про неоконченный обед и поспешил за своим другом. Мне было интересно, что заставило Майкрофта послать за Холмсом, ведь мы закончили дело с греческим переводчиком буквально на днях. Кроме того, я рад был видеть проявления деятельной натуры Холмса и в глубине души надеялся, что в процессе расследования у него проснется интерес к уайтчэпельским убийствам. 

Кэб остановился у входа в «Диоген». Холмс напомнил мне, что, как только мы переступим порог, нужно будет соблюдать абсолютную тишину. Холмс отправился за Майкрофтом, я же сразу прошел в комнату для посетителей. Через несколько минут они вошли. Майкрофт был на семь лет старше своего брата и сразу приковывал внимание выразительным лицом и светлыми проницательными глазами — как у Шерлока Холмса. Он был довольно тучен для своего возраста, но двигался проворно. Обратив на меня острый взгляд, Майкрофт поздоровался. Я уже думал, что по моему внешнему виду он расскажет, как я провел сегодняшний день, но ничего подобного не произошло. Майкрофт улыбнулся:  
— Оставлю эту прерогативу Шерлоку, он явно испытывает большее удовольствие от этих игр, чем я. Я же чересчур ленив и практичен, к тому же у меня мало свободного времени.  
— Но как вы?... — начал было я и замолчал, прерванный смехом моего друга.  
— Уотсон, Уотсон, у вас же на лице все написано, — произнес Шерлок, довольно улыбаясь.  
В этом месте должен пояснить, что в дальнейшем буду иногда называть Шерлока Холмса Шерлоком, а его старшего брата — Майкрофтом, чтобы у читателя не возникло путаницы.  
— Доктор, все, что я скажу, не для огласки, — предупредил Майкрофт, заметив, как я вытащил записную книжку и карандаш. — Не в ближайшее время, во всяком случае. Шерлок, ты ведь любишь интересные загадки, у меня как раз припасена такая. У одного высокопоставленного джентльмена случилась беда: в его доме стреляли и ранили кое-кого из прислуги. Он боится за жизнь своей дочери и попросил меня помочь распутать это дело.  
Вот уже семь лет я жил с Шерлоком Холмсом, и ни разу не слышал, чтобы он согласился взяться за подобное дело. «Если кто-то всерьез захочет кого-то убить, — сказал он мне однажды, — то рано или поздно добьется своего». Поэтому я сильно удивился, не услышав его обычных резких возражений. Конечно, я должен был принять во внимание, что сейчас передо мной сидит не премьер-министр или король маленькой страны, а Майкрофт Холмс — человек куда более влиятельный.  
— Разумеется, я не могу полагаться на домыслы, — продолжал Майкрофт, — поэтому прошу тебя, Шерлок, взять расследование на себя. Нам важно, чтобы в такое нелегкое время этого человека ничто не отвлекало от государственных дел.  
— Не о *** идет ли речь?  
— Именно о нем.  
Я не привожу имени этого человека, скажу лишь, что взволнованным отцом оказался важный государственный служащий Ее Величества. Для удобства читателей, которые могут пропущенные слова принимать за вырезанные цензурой, в дальнейшем буду называть его лордом Кентербери.  
— Известно ли тебе что-нибудь еще? — нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок.  
— Только то, что в истории замешан некий молодой человек, о котором мой знакомый отзывается весьма скверно.  
— Я пока не вижу ничего странного.  
— В комнате, где ранили прислугу, находилась девушка, но она ничего не видела.  
— Как это возможно? Даже если стреляли из-за спины, она должна была обернуться и увидеть убегающего человека.  
— Дело в том, Шерлок, что она не могла никого увидеть. Она слепа.  
Я издал невнятный возглас, но мой друг оставался невозмутимым:  
— Нет никакой необходимости производить впечатление на Уотсона этой театральностью.  
— Я не пытаюсь никого поразить, Шерлок, а лишь констатирую факты, — Майкрофт перевел взгляд на меня и добавил: — Я слишком высокого мнения об умственных способностях доктора Уотсона, чтобы полагаться на такие простые трюки.  
Я не знал, куда деть глаза. Нечасто я слышал комплименты от своего друга и тем меньше ожидал их от его брата.  
— Ты смутил Уотсона, — заметил Холмс, заставив меня еще больше покраснеть.  
Майкрофт улыбнулся и ничего не сказал. На этом мы с ним распрощались и, не медля ни минуты, поехали в загородный дом лорда Кентербери в заранее вызванном Майкрофтом экипаже. У Холмса была с собой записка, содержащая наилучшие рекомендации от Майкрофта и совет следовать любым просьбам детектива. 

Пока мы ехали, Холмс хранил молчание, поэтому я взялся за описание недавно завершенного дела, сверяясь со сделанными во время расследования пометками. Я так поднаторел управляться карандашом во время движения экипажа или поезда, что тряска не могла помешать четкости движений. Я как раз раздумывал, стоит ли упоминать о том, какими методами Холмс вытянул из мошенника правду, как экипаж, подпрыгнув, свернул на проселочную дорогу. Убрав записную книжку в карман, я огляделся. Проехав сквозь лес, мы оказались на огромной лужайке, на которой можно было построить по меньшей мере несколько полей для крикета, а на дальнем от нас конце возвышался пятиэтажный дом. 

Нечасто видишь усадьбы таких огромных размеров, думал я, соскакивая на подъездную дорожку, но Холмс, не задерживаясь, прошел к главному входу. Дверь нам открыл дворецкий и, взяв визитку Холмса, провел нас в приемную и попросил подождать. Через несколько минут дворецкий вернулся, и мы проследовали за ним в кабинет лорда Кентербери. 

Лорд Кентербери на вид был серьезным и мрачным мужчиной — классический политик. Он не стал пожимать Холмсу руку, лишь наклонил голову и произнес приличествующие случаю слова. Холмса, который сам довольно небрежно относился к социальным традициям, это вполне устроило, и он тут же приступил к делу. Передав записку от Майкрофта, Холмс попросил рассказать, что произошло.  
— Моя дочь Мэри, — начал лорд, — чрезвычайно романтичная особа. Она постоянно витает в облаках, и неудивительно, что этот несчастный случай произошел именно с ней. Я бы и не устраивал эту охоту, будь ее самочувствие получше. Несколько дней она ходила грустная, и я боялся, что ее охватит меланхолия, поэтому предпринял некоторые шаги. В первую очередь я ускорил... — Кентербери замолк и с сомнением взглянул на моего друга, затем перевел взгляд на меня. — Не знаю, стоит ли вам это рассказывать, мистер Холмс, я еще не делал официального объявления.  
— Любая деталь может оказаться важной, — ответил Холмс.  
— Ваша тайна уйдет с нами в могилу! — с жаром воскликнул я.  
Думаю, решающим стало письмо Майкрофта — очевидно, Кентербери высоко ценил его рекомендации.  
— Хорошо, но это должно остаться в стенах моего дома, — в голосе лорда при этих словах прорезались стальные нотки. — Моя дочь помолвлена с одним молодым человеком, чей отец весьма богат. Вы простите мне мою прямоту, ведь вам не понаслышке известны законы, царящие в наших кругах. Все решают политика и деньги, никуда уж от этого не деться. — Кентербери не выглядел слишком огорченным этим фактом, но джентльмены часто скрывают эмоции. — Я влиятелен, мистер Холмс, но мое состояние прохудилось. Без денежных средств же очень трудно претворять в жизнь свои идеи. Брак моей дочери с молодым человеком, его зовут Джеймс, существенно улучшит мое финансовое положение — таковы договоренности с его отцом.  
Видимо, этот Джеймс (чью фамилию я также не буду называть) по-настоящему любил девушку, раз уговорил отца сделать финансовые вливания по линии невесты.  
— И вы не афишируете помолвку из-за необычного характера этого случая? — уточнил Холмс.  
— Верно.  
— Потом все равно станет об этом известно.  
— Потом они не посмеют высказать свое мнение мне в лицо, с моими-то деньгами и влиянием. Ради блага Королевства общество смирится с исключительными обстоятельствами, — Кентербери рассмеялся, а я вежливо улыбнулся.  
— А во вторую очередь? — спросил Холмс.  
— Что «во вторую очередь»?  
— Вы рассказывали, как лечили дочь от меланхолии.  
— Ах, да. Во-вторых, как вы уже знаете, я организовал охоту. Физические упражнения вкупе с веселым занятием весьма полезны для молодежи, не находите? Мэри поначалу противилась, хотя обычно с удовольствием принимает участие в верховой езде, но в последний момент передумала. — Кентербери замолчал и неподвижным взглядом уставился на письменный прибор.  
— Я слышал, ее поразил страшный недуг, — сочувственно заметил я, нарушая тишину.  
— Никто не ожидал такого исхода событий, — кивнул Кентербери. — Порох попал ей в глаза и... мы примчались на ее крики. Я велел проверить ружье, но оно оказалось исправно, следовательно, сбой произошел при его заряде. Понимаете, Мэри любит сама заряжать ружье, не доверяет его слугам. Однако она уверяет, что все сделала правильно. Я не придал ее словам особого значения, но вскоре произошел другой случай, вынудивший меня обратиться к мистеру Холмсу, вашему брату. После несчастья Мэри все дни проводила в гостиной, выходящей на террасу. С ней все время была нянька, и время от времени приходил врач проверить, идет ли она на поправку.  
— На поправку? — удивленно вскрикнул Холмс. — Не хотите ли вы сказать, что она не была ослеплена?  
— Конечно, нет, Боже упаси. Врач уверил нас, что потеря зрения временная и оно к ней скоро вернется. Разве я не упомянул об этом в рассказе мистеру Холмсу? Мэри еще носит повязку, но ей гораздо лучше — спасибо травяным компрессам. Но вернусь к происшествию. Случилось это ближе к вечеру; по словам прислуги, было еще светло.  
— С этого момента, пожалуйста, подробнее, — сказал Холмс, подавшись вперед.  
— Меня дома не было, мне все известно со слов Мэри и слуг, прибежавших на выстрел. В это время Мэри обычно ужинала, и няня, по обыкновению, принесла суп и поставила его на столик у софы. И тут кто-то выстрелил через дверь на террасу и ранил няню. Я думаю, хотели убить Мэри, но стрелок оказался неважным и промахнулся.  
— Вы кого-то подозреваете?  
— Мэри — доброе и невинное дитя, вся в ее покойную мать, кому нужно было ее убивать? Не знаю, что и думать, мистер Холмс, надеюсь, вы разрешите эту загадку.  
— Что с няней? Она жива?  
— Да, но в тяжелом состоянии. Она еще слишком слаба, чтобы рассказать о произошедшем.  
— И ваша дочь...  
— Ничего не видела, потому что не могла видеть.  
— Если не возражаете, я бы хотел поговорить с вашей дочерью.  
— Она ничего не сможет вам рассказать.  
— Кто знает, кто знает? — улыбнулся Холмс.  
— Что ж, если вы настаиваете...  
— Она могла что-то слышать, — предположил я. — К тому же, я и сам врач и мог бы проверить состояние вашей дочери.  
Лорд Кентербери, сдавшись под нашим напором, вызвал служанку и попросил проводить нас к Мэри. 

Мейбл — так звали служанку — привела нас в комнату для гостей и попросила подождать, пока она посмотрит, готова ли мисс Мэри принять посетителей. Холмс задержал ее и попросил ответить на пару вопросов. Мейбл поведала нам следующее. Услышав громкий звук (тогда она еще не знала, что это был выстрел), она побежала к мисс Мэри проверить, все ли с ней в порядке. Мейбл предположила, что Мэри захотела что-то взять и, ничего не видя, опрокинула платяной шкаф или что-то более тяжелое. У двери гостиной служанка оказалась одновременно с кухаркой, которая недавно приготовила для хозяйки суп и волновалась, что Мэри обожглась и уронила супницу. Супница не могла упасть с таким шумом, но кухарка, видимо, об этом не подумала. Зайдя в гостиную, они увидели мисс Мэри, стоящую около софы и спрашивающую, что случилось, и няню, лежащую неподалеку и истекающую кровью. На вопрос Холмса, видела ли Мейбл стрелявшего, она покачала головой.  
— Сколько времени прошло с момента выстрела до того, как вы вошли в гостиную?  
— Не больше двух минут, сэр, я очень торопилась.  
— Скажите, где именно лежала няня.  
— Совсем близко к шкафу. Столик располагался впереди и справа от нее, а мисс Мэри стояла у софы. Мне трудно объяснить, сэр, но я могу показать это место.  
Я повернулся к Холмсу, но тот с большим интересом разглядывал какое-то устройство в углу комнаты.  
— Холмс! — позвал я.  
— Уотсон, знаете ли вы, что это? — возбужденно воскликнул Холмс, подзывая меня рукой. — Это чудо современной науки — электростанция с паровым генератором.  
Я увидел стеклянный корпус, оклеенный фольгой, который, видимо, и представлял собой электростанцию.  
— Холмс, — напомнил я, — девушка.  
— Да-да, Уотсон, простите. — Холмс повернулся и обратился уже к Мейбл: — Проведите нас к молодой хозяйке, пожалуйста. С вами я переговорю позднее. 

Горничная проводила нас в большую и светлую комнату с эркером и высоким французским окном, выходящим на веранду. Мое внимание привлекла полка над камином: тут и фотографии на маленьких подставках-мольбертах, и пенковая трубка, и спички на резном ложе, и индийская шкатулка для разнообразных мелочей. Я был поражен богатой обстановкой так же, как Холмс до этого — новейшим изобретением. Затем мой взгляд упал на ту, ради которой нас сюда позвали. Девушка полулежала на кушетке спиной к французскому окну. На столике стоял кувшин воды и наполовину полный стакан. Заслышав наши шаги, девушка подняла голову. Теперь без труда можно было увидеть повязку на ее глазах.  
— Кто здесь? — спросила она дрожащим голосом.  
— К вам два джентльмена, мисс, — почтительно ответила Мейбл. — Мистер Холмс и доктор Уотсон.  
— Ах, да, вы пришли помочь мне, — облегченно выдохнула девушка. — Отец предупредил, что кто-то придет.  
Отметив болезненную бледность несчастной, я тут же подошел и присел на краешек ее ложа, одновременно объясняя, что я врач и всего лишь хочу проверить ее пульс. Она доверчиво протянула мне руку, видимо, успокоенная моим уверенным голосом. Я часто говорил коллегам, что пациенты, особенно представительницы слабого пола, больше расположены к врачу, который проявляет заботу, даже в ущерб знаниям.  
Холмс тем временем приступил к расспросам.  
— Мисс Кентербери, прошу рассказать, что случилось в тот роковой день, когда ранили вашу няню.  
— О, это было ужасно, мистер Холмс! Все произошло так внезапно, а я даже не могла ничего поделать.  
Я погладил девушку по руке, и она продолжила более спокойным тоном:  
— Вы, наверное, хотите знать, кто стрелял, но в этом я не смогу вам помочь. Как вы понимаете, я ничего не видела.  
— Но вы что-то слышали? — подбодрил Холмс.  
— Ужасный звук, мистер Холмс. Я знаю, как звучит выстрел, я сама часто стреляю, но в тот день мне показалось, будто разверзся ад, не меньше. Я даже перестала слышать на несколько секунд и не сразу осознала, в чем дело. Потом я заволновалась, потому что нянечка молчала, и я стала звать ее, но она не отвечала. Наверное, я представляла собой жалкое зрелище, когда меня нашли слуги, — Мэри закрыла лицо рукой, хотя мы все равно не могли видеть ее глаза за повязкой.  
— Ну-ну, — произнес я, — уверен, вы вели себя очень храбро.  
— Спасибо...  
— Доктор Уотсон.  
— Спасибо, доктор, но я, без преувеличений, была на грани истерики. Ничего не видя, я не знала, ушел ли убийца или находится где-то поблизости. Он мог стоять на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и я бы этого не заметила.  
— Значит, вы считаете, что стрелявший целился в вас? — спросил Холмс.  
— Да... нет... не знаю. Отец говорит, что кто-то покушался на мою жизнь, но я не могу представить, кому это могло понадобиться. Я никому не причинила зла, мистер Холмс.  
— Когда прогремел выстрел, вы слышали что-нибудь еще?  
— Если задуматься... я слабо слышала, как вскрикнула нянечка, затем упала супница.  
— Ваша няня тоже упала?  
— Наверное. Ведь она лежала на полу, когда ее нашли?  
— А слышали вы еще что-нибудь? Шаги, посторонние звуки?  
— Нет, я была сама не своя и хотела только убедиться, что никто не пострадал.  
— Вы сказали, что упала супница.  
— Да, нянечка каждый день приносит на ужин вкусный суп. И в этот раз она пришла и предложила поесть, но я не хотела. Она уговаривала и гладила меня по голове. Потом я услышала выстрел, вскрик и топот. Наверное, когда она падала, то задела столик и опрокинула супницу. Бедная нянечка, она пострадала из-за меня.  
— Почему из-за вас?  
— Если бы я могла видеть, то смогла бы описать преступника, а так от меня никакого проку.  
— Не корите себя, вы бы все равно не смогли помешать злоумышленнику, — произнес Холмс. — Я хотел бы узнать от вас, что произошло во время той злополучной охоты, если вам не очень сложно об этом говорить.  
— Во время выстрела порох в моем ружье взорвался и попал в глаза, вот и все. Отец думает, что это было подстроено, но я сама заряжала ружье и уверяю, что с ним все было в порядке.  
— Мог ли кто-нибудь взять ваше ружье, а потом незаметно вернуть либо подменить другим?  
— Нет, я зарядила его сразу перед охотой и повесила на седло, а лошадь все время была в поле моего зрения.  
— Что ж, не буду вас больше беспокоить, — поднялся Холмс. — Если не возражаете, я бы хотел позже подробнее осмотреть эту комнату.  
— Конечно, мистер Холмс. Доктор Уотсон.  
Попрощавшись с девушкой, мы вышли в коридор.  
— Что вы обо всем этом думаете, Холмс? — с любопытством спросил я.  
— Следует осмотреть участок перед выходом на террасу. Если нам повезет, остались еще какие-то следы.

Пройдя через главный вход, мы пустились в обход усадьбы. Оказавшись на лужайке перед французским окном в гостиной, Холмс закрыл стеклянную дверь, чтобы не тревожить Мэри нашим разговором. Затем он внимательно осмотрел траву, выложенный плиткой пол террасы и французское окно. Сам я, как ни старался, ничего необычного не заметил. Трава была примята от постоянного хождения через двери гостиной, а плитка, судя по чистоте, недавно была вымыта. Холмс, однако, не выглядел недовольным. Скоро он закончил осмотр и повернулся ко мне:  
— Скверное дело, Уотсон.  
— Вы что-то обнаружили?  
— Разумеется, обнаружил! Полное отсутствие следов пребывания стрелявшего — вот, что я обнаружил. Видите эту сверкающую новизной раму? Старую явно сменили после происшествия. Не переделали, а именно сменили. Знаете, Уотсон, даже умышленно невозможно так тщательно уничтожить следы.  
— Значит, ничего о преступнике не известно? — расстроился я.  
— Почему же? Известно. Он стрелял с близкого расстояния, не дальше вон той дороги, — Холмс указал на гравийную дорожку, идущую вдоль стены усадьбы, в нескольких метрах от террасы. — Почему, как вы думаете?  
— Вы нашли что-то подозрительное на этой дорожке? — предположил я.  
— Сосредоточьтесь, Уотсон. Важно не то, что тут есть, а то, чего нет.  
— Вы говорите загадками, Холмс.  
— Трава между террасой и гравием вытоптана, а на самой террасе регулярно убираются, верно? А посмотрите, в каком состоянии трава за пределами полосы гравия: аккуратно подстриженная и непримятая. О чем нам это с вами говорит?  
— По ней редко ходят?  
— Правильно. И какой вывод вы делаете о местонахождении стрелявшего?  
— Не хотите же вы сказать, что он не заходил за дорожку, потому что на траве нет следов? Но, Холмс, ведь происшествие случилось довольно давно, трава успела бы выпрямиться после того, как по ней прошли.  
— Тогда слуги, редко заходящие за дорогу, заметили бы примятость травы — уж слишком выделяются следы на нетронутой лужайке.  
— Мне кажется, вы преувеличиваете способности слуг к наблюдению.  
— Все в тот день искали стрелявшего, Уотсон. Конечно же, они обращали внимание на все необычное.  
— Раз вы так говорите...  
— Есть в этом деле недомолвки и неясности. Почему отец так уверен, что хотели убить его дочь, если все ее любят? Почему стрелявший целился в девушку, а попал в ее няню?  
— На последний вопрос могу ответить, что стрелок был никудышным. Не попасть с такого близкого расстояния!  
— Вот именно, Уотсон. С такого близкого расстояния попасть может даже человек, никогда не державший в руках ружье.  
— Следовательно, он целился не в Мэри, а в няню?  
— Это не имеет никакого смысла, — нахмурился Холмс. — Кому мешала няня? Нет, Уотсон, у нас слишком мало данных, чтобы делать выводы.  
Как раз в этот момент Мэри встала и перешла из гостиной в коридор. Комната опустела.  
— Отлично, — потер руки Холмс. — Теперь мы можем подробнее расспросить Мейбл. 

Мейбл мы нашли около дверей гостиной.  
— Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить, мистер Холмс, и я подумала, что в любой момент могу вам понадобиться. После ухода хозяйки я ожидала вас здесь.  
— Вы сообразительная девушка, Мейбл, — похвалил Холмс, что он делал очень редко, обычно для пользы дела. — Расскажите, в каком состоянии вы обнаружили гостиную, когда прибежали туда, услышав выстрел.  
— Вот здесь лежала няня, — показала Мейбл на низ шкафа, — а здесь стояла хозяйка, прямо в паре шагов от софы.  
— Столик стоял на том же месте?  
— Да, его не двигали.  
— Где была супница?  
— Не могу вспомнить, сэр, — нахмурилась Мейбл. — Суп был разлит, а опрокинутая супница лежала рядом. Был такой беспорядок, все просто перемешалось. И кровь...  
— Сосредоточьтесь, Мейбл, — видя, что Холмс ничего не добьется прямыми вопросами, я попытался помочь девушке привести мысли в порядок. — Раз суп был разлит, супница стояла не на столе, верно? Она должна была упасть?  
— Так и было, сэр.  
Холмс смерил взглядом расстояние от шкафа до софы и с сомнением посмотрел на служанку. Я тут же понял, о чем он подумал.  
— Как же так? Мейбл, вы ничего не путаете? Если няня лежала около шкафа, супница не могла так далеко откатиться, ведь стол находится в добрых трех метрах от шкафа. Вы уверены, что супница лежала рядом с ней?  
— Уверена, сэр, уж это-то я помню. Остатки супа залились под шкаф, и Джорджу пришлось его отодвинуть, чтобы я смогла вытереть пол.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — тихо произнес я и посмотрел на Холмса.  
— Одолжите мне свой блокнот и карандаш, — попросил Холмс.  
Когда я передал их Холмсу, он вырвал листок из блокнота и протянул его Мейбл.  
— Изобразите здесь, как все было, когда вы вошли в комнату. Простенькой схемы будет достаточно.  
Мейбл, закусив губу, стала что-то старательно чертить. Затем она вернула Холмсу листок, и Холмс, мельком на него взглянув, дал его мне. Прилагаю рисунок, как он был.

Свою хозяйку Мейбл изобразила без использования перспективы, так что казалось, будто она лежит на полу, как и няня. Кроме того, на схеме были не все предметы, а лишь те, которые служанка посчитала важными. Зато вокруг супницы она заштриховала площадь, на которой был разлит суп. Думаю, в данных обстоятельствах справилась она отлично. Я было начал измерять расстояние от шкафа до софы, но Холмс сказал, что мы не можем тратить на это время, и Мейбл проводила нас до выхода.

Оказавшись за дверью, Холмс довольно потер руки:  
— Замечательно, Уотсон, дело становится все более запутанным! Давайте поговорим с женихом девушки, возможно, он прольет свет на эту загадку.  
Я заметил, что у нас нет адреса Джеймса, на что Холмс ответил, что узнал его заранее. И так мы отправились обратно в Лондон. Но на сегодня везение, видимо, закончилось. Визитка Холмса и записка от Майкрофта не сыграли ожидаемой роли: в резиденцию жениха нас не пустили под тем предлогом, что хозяин занят чрезвычайно важным делом.  
— Что ж, Уотсон, возвращаемся домой, — и Холмс первым спустился со ступенек и принялся разыскивать свободный кэб.  
Я был слегка разочарован вынужденным перерывом в расследовании, но время близилось к обеду и я был не против подкрепиться. В кэбе я хотел было расспросить Холмса про его дальнейшие планы, но он ушел глубоко в свои мысли, и я не стал его отвлекать. 

В итоге остаток дня мы провели на Бейкер-стрит. Холмс послал телеграмму Майкрофту, и тот обещал добиться аудиенции у Джеймса. К вечеру у меня разболелось плечо — от загородной сырости, видимо, — и нога — а в этом был виноват грязно-желтый лондонский смог. Так что я пораньше отправился в спальню, пожелав Холмсу спокойной ночи. Он, по своему обычаю, ничего не ответил, уставившись в потолок и раскуривая трубку. 

Утром, когда я поднялся, Холмса уже не было. Лишь задымленная гостиная сообщала о его недавнем присутствии. Не удивлюсь, если Холмс всю ночь просидел без движения, уничтожая мои запасы табака (его собственные недавно закончились). 

Разумеется, я не мог продолжать расследование без указаний Холмса. Пока я его ждал, принесли записку от Майкрофта. Мне начало казаться, что по каким-то причинам Майкрофт недолюбливает телеграфную связь. И так, вскакивая при каждом громком звуке с улицы, я провел в гостиной два часа, нервно куря и безрезультатно пытаясь взяться за свои записи. 

Наконец-то я услышал долгожданный стук входной двери — Холмс вернулся. Правда, я его не сразу узнал: в грязной просторной одежде и с растрепанной прической он сам на себя не походил. Занимался ли он нашим делом или изучал рабочий класс, сказать было невозможно — он при каждом удобном случае, если им не овладевала апатия, преображался до неузнаваемости и отправлялся в бедные кварталы Лондона. Страсть к переодеваниям — одна из многих поразительных особенностей, характеризующая моего друга. 

Прокашлявшись, Холмс поздоровался и поинтересовался, что случилось в его отсутствие. Видимо, мое лицо снова меня выдало.  
— Послание от вашего брата, Холмс, — ответил я, кивая на столик у двери.  
— И вам не терпится узнать, что он имеет мне сообщить, не так ли, Уотсон? Что ж, время действительно дорого.  
— Вы что-то узнали, Холмс?  
Но Холмс уже углубился в чтение. Через несколько секунд он отбросил лист бумаги и произнес:  
— Уотсон, собирайтесь. Мы снова едем к Джеймсу.  
— Думаете, в этот раз он согласится нас принять?  
— Майкрофт использовал свое влияние и договорился о встрече.  
— Записка?  
— Разумеется.  
Пока мы разговаривали, Холмс приводил себя в порядок, и собрались мы довольно быстро. 

Скоро мы уже стучали в дом, отказавший нам вчера в гостеприимстве. Джеймс встретил нас следующими словами:  
— У меня мало времени и много дел, джентльмены. Надеюсь, ваш визит будет кратким.  
— В таком случае вы не будете возражать, если мы опустим церемонии и перейдем к делу?  
— Мне нравится ваш практичный подход, мистер Холмс. Я и сам не жалую эти бессмысленные рассуждения о погоде и здоровье, но положение обязывает. Прошу вас, садитесь. Вы были очень настойчивы в желании встретиться со мной.  
Тут он сделал многозначительную паузу, давая собеседнику возможность объясниться, но Холмс, как и обещал, не стал тратить на это время.  
— Сэр, насколько я знаю, вы обручены с мисс Кентербери. У вас есть догадки, кто может желать ее смерти?  
— О, так вот что вам нужно! — молодой человек откинул голову и рассмеялся. — Я-то думал, у вас вопрос государственной важности. Не поймите меня неправильно, мне жаль бедняжку, но, мистер Холмс, вы в самом деле считаете, что ей что-то угрожает? А теперь, если у вас больше нет вопросов...  
— Я задержу вас еще на минуту, — прервал Холмс. — Если у вас есть подозрения, прошу рассказать мне о них.  
— Чепуха, Мэри пользуется всеобщей любовью. Кто может желать ей зла?  
— Такая красивая молодая леди из аристократической семьи должна была вызвать зависть хотя бы у одного человека. Я надеялся, вы сможете мне помочь, а теперь вижу, что ошибся.  
Холмс поднялся, но наш хозяин остановил его движением руки.  
— Когда вы упомянули об этом, я кое-что вспомнил. — Его лицо приняло задумчивое выражение. — Хотел бы я ошибаться, но уверен, что один человек пытается добиться ее расположения.  
— Вам известно имя этого человека?  
— Нет, к сожалению, но его намерения были ясны, как луна, светившая в ту ночь.  
— Его внешность?  
— Обычный молодой человек. Аккуратно, но бедно одетый, со светлыми волосами и без растительности на лице. Я узнаю его, если еще раз увижу.  
— Расскажите, что случилось.  
— Я не могу, мистер Холмс, он вышел за рамки приличия.  
— А мисс Кентербери?  
— Что ей оставалось делать, слабой девушке? Она подчинилась силе.  
— И вы не помогли ей?  
— Мистер Холмс! Вы меня в чем-то обвиняете? Так знайте, моя помощь ей не понадобилась, молодой человек тут же ушел.  
Рассказ жениха звучал странно и непоследовательно, но Холмс не попытался копнуть глубже. На этом мы распрощались. 

— Холмс, мы с таким трудом добились аудиенции, а вы почти ничего не узнали, — сказал я, когда мы сели в кэб.  
— Вы ошибаетесь, мой дорогой друг, я хотел составить о нем мнение и я это сделал. Слова не имели большого значения.  
— Признаюсь, я вас не понимаю, Холмс. У нас появился подозреваемый, пристававший к бедной девушке, а вы говорите, что слова не имеют значения?  
— Я уже все знаю о ночной сцене и настойчивом молодом человеке, Уотсон. Я лишь хотел услышать, как ее трактует жених.  
— Этим утром?...  
— Именно. Я разыскал кэбмена, который работает в этом районе и подвез нашего ревнивого жениха к дому мисс Кентербери. Кэбмен решил, что мужчина такой приличной наружности не останется в доме на всю ночь: он немного отъехал и остался ждать. «Других клиентов все равно не предвидится, а этот щедрый — жаль терять такой заработок», — объяснил он мне. И так он оказался свидетелем всей этой сцены с мисс Кентербери, ее женихом и неизвестным молодым человеком. Когда Джеймс вышел из кэба, у дверей никого не было, но он поспешно метнулся за угол и встал в тени. Видимо, что-то услышал или увидел. Кэбмен стоял значительно дальше и заметил девушку и молодого человека, с которым она пришла, лишь когда они встали на освещенное газовым фонарем крыльцо. Он уверяет, что молодой человек вовсе не предпринимал насильственных действий. Он действительно ее поцеловал, но девушка, по словам кэбмена, не сопротивлялась.  
— Испугалась и обессилела? — предположил я.  
— Настолько, что даже не попыталась защитить свою честь?  
— Значит, Джеймс все не так понял?  
— Возможно, — с сомнением ответил Холмс. — Если сделать скидку на темноту и ревность, он мог неверно воспринять происходящее. С другой стороны, ничто ему не помешало в подробностях разглядеть ухажера. И не надо забывать, что он не кинулся на защиту любимой. Если бы перед его глазами происходило насилие, стал бы он выжидать? Думаю, только один человек сможет пролить свет на это дело.  
— Мы снова едем в загородный дом?  
Холмс постучал тростью в крышу кэба и назвал адрес. И вот второй раз за два дня мы собрались покинуть лондонский смог, чему я был чрезвычайно рад, хотя бесконечное подпрыгивание на ухабах начинало раздражать.

Холмс не воспользовался главным входом и направился к уже знакомой террасе. Как я и ожидал, Мэри полулежала на софе в гостиной спиной к окнам, не видя нашего приближения. Впрочем, она в любом случае не смогла бы нас увидеть. С такими мыслями я переступил порог гостиной, следуя за Холмсом. Мэри обернулась на шум шагов, и, к моему изумлению, на ней больше не было повязки! Глаза ее оказались обворожительными — со слегка восточным разрезом, необычным для английской леди. Их все еще портила небольшая краснота и слезливость, но я уже понял, чем она поразила сына известного государственного деятеля.  
— Рад, что вам уже лучше, — сказал Холмс.  
— Зрение постепенно возвращается ко мне, мистер Холмс, и я решила, что незачем пугать людей этой уродливой повязкой. Я еще плохо вижу детали, но уже различаю лица людей. Вот и вы, мистер Холмс. Я сразу узнала вас, как только вы подошли ближе. Я ведь с интересом изучаю криминальную хронику, и ваш портрет несколько раз появлялся в газетах, несмотря на то, что обычно все почести доставались полицейскому инспектору. А вы, наверное, доктор Уотсон?  
Я признал, что это так, и нежно пожал протянутую руку.  
— Вы выглядите именно так, как я себе представляла — добрым и открытым.  
Я покраснел от удовольствия. Воистину, Мэри была самим очарованием и непосредственностью. Она с неуверенностью смотрела на Холмса, ожидая, пока он начнет разговор, но Холмс молчал. Тогда, глубоко вздохнув, Мэри сказала:  
— Мистер Холмс, я собиралась послать за вами, и ваш приезд — истинная удача для меня. Должна кое в чем вам признаться: я рассказала не обо всем и теперь думаю, что только ухудшила положение близкого мне человека. Не думайте, что я со злыми намерениями скрыла от вас некоторые факты, но еще вчера я не думала, что они могут иметь отношение к делу. Понимаете, он просто не мог так поступить! Я его хорошо знаю, мистер Холмс, и могу поклясться нашей любовью, что Роберт не виноват.  
— Мисс Кентербери, прошу вас, расскажите все по порядку. О ком вы говорите?  
— О моем женихе, разумеется... Нет-нет, не о Джеймсе, о другом женихе — о моем любимом Роби. Не подумайте обо мне плохо, мы с Роби… Робертом любим друг друга уже два года, я тогда и не думала, что что-то может встать на пути нашего счастья. За день до той охоты Роберт сделал мне предложение, и у меня сердце разрывалось, когда пришлось ему отказать. Ведь отец уже обещал меня другому, и я не могла ничего изменить. Роберт все понял, мой дорогой Роби... Он всегда с пониманием относился к моему положению и, несмотря ни на что, продолжал любить. В тот вечер он поцеловал меня и сказал, что все образуется, что он всегда будет любить меня и ждать. У меня не хватило смелости признаться ему, что я не пойду против воли отца. Какая трусиха! Но Роби просто не способен причинить мне зло, поверьте, мистер Холмс, он не стрелял в меня, — Мэри остановилась и перевела дух.  
Мне было жаль девушку, оказавшуюся в плену своего социального положения. Не так часто выпадает возможность связать свою жизнь с любимым человеком, если он беден и из народа, а она из влиятельной семьи.  
— Кто-нибудь знал о ваших отношениях с Робертом? — спросил Холмс.  
— Никто, мистер Холмс, кроме моей нянечки, которая все это время поддерживала меня и устраивала наши встречи.  
— Но почему вы решили рассказать об этом сейчас? Что-то случилось?  
— Увы, да. Джеймс о чем-то разговаривал сегодня с полицейским, и после этого Роби арестовали.  
Мэри закрыла руками лицо и с отчаянием всхлипнула.  
— Не знаю, как он о нас узнал, ведь мы никому не говорили.  
— Он видел вас в ту ночь, когда молодой человек делал вам предложение, — сказал Холмс.  
— О, Боже! Это я во всем виновата, надо было прекратить наши встречи сразу после объявления помолвки с Джеймсом. Но я не смогла пересилить свои чувства, и Роби теперь расплачивается.  
— Не беспокойтесь, мисс Мэри, — растроганно произнес я, — мы с Холмсом докажем невиновность Роберта, правда, Холмс?  
— Только обещайте, что не расскажите о нас моему отцу, — с мольбой в голосе произнесла Мэри.  
— Мисс Кентербери, расскажите еще раз со всеми подробностями, что случилось во время выстрела, — внезапно сказал Холмс: его глаза загорелись и он весь подрагивал, как гончая, напавшая на след.  
— Вошла няня, тихо, как она умела, и стала уговаривать съесть суп, гладя по голове. Никто так не гладил меня по голове, только нянечка и Роби. Наверное, именно поэтому я его и полюбила. Он такой нежный...  
— Ну, конечно же! Все это время разгадка была прямо у меня под носом, а я не замечал очевидного, — Холмс вскочил. — Ни о чем не волнуйтесь, я докажу, что ваш друг невиновен.  
— Но кто?...  
— Не могу пока раскрыть имя преступника, это слишком опасно. Доверьтесь мне и никому не рассказывайте о нашем разговоре. Вы сможете это сделать, мисс Кентербери?  
— Если это поможет Роберту...  
— А теперь мы вас покидаем, ибо времени мало. Пойдемте, Уотсон. 

— Холмс, как вы поняли, что Роберт этого не делал? — спросил я его, как только мы вышли на улицу.  
— Проще простого, Уотсон. Суп, — заметив, что мне это ни о чем не говорит, Холмс хмыкнул и с досадой добавил: — Если бы няня была в сознании, она бы о многом нам поведала.  
— О чем? Расскажите же, Холмс!  
— Терпение, дружище, осталось совсем немного.  
— Когда вы так говорите, я ожидаю худшего, — проворчал я. — Как вы собираетесь добыть доказательства?  
— Посмотрим, Уотсон, посмотрим. Почему бы вам, пока я выясняю некоторые детали, не поехать к Майкрофту и не рассказать о наших успехах?  
Я был счастлив занять себя чем-нибудь, а поездка к Майкрофту обещала к тому же приятную компанию. 

Майкрофт встретил меня мимолетной улыбкой, что для старшего Холмса было верхом доброжелательности. Когда я приходил с Холмсом, Майкрофт вел себя сдержаннее. Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, я рассказал обо всем, что мы узнали. Майкрофт сидел неподвижно, внимательно слушал и не перебивал — полная противоположность своему нетерпеливому брату. Пока я мысленно сравнивал обоих Холмсов, молчание затягивалось. Но оно, как ни странно, не было неловким, поэтому я не пытался нарушить тишину.  
— Вы уже нашли виновного? — спросил наконец Майкрофт, и по его тону мне показалось, что он просто поддерживает беседу, а ответ на самом деле его не интересует.  
— Холмс думает, что нашел, но не делится со мной своими подозрениями, — немного обиженно сказал я.  
— Но у вас же есть какие-то гипотезы, доктор? Поделитесь ими, не стесняйтесь.  
— Возможно, ее отец? — неуверенно предположил я.  
Вместо того, чтобы высмеять моего подозреваемого (я и сам не видел у него мотива), Майкрофт ответил серьезно:  
— Если бы это был лорд Кентербери, я бы не стал ему помогать. Более того, я бы сделал все, от меня зависящее, чтобы лишить его должности, титула и имений.  
— И вы с самого начала это знали? — удивился я.  
— Разумеется.  
— И кто преступник, вы тоже знаете?  
— Теперь да, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
— Но как?  
— Вы мне дали все необходимое, доктор. Я всего-навсего сделал выводы из имеющейся информации — Шерлок называет это дедуктивным методом. Вы придете к тем же выводам, стоит вам абстрагироваться от субъективных впечатлений и проанализировать факты. Ищите мотив.  
— Все любили Мэри, ни у кого не было мотива ее убивать.  
— Еще не родился всеми любимый человек.  
— Вы говорите прямо, как Холмс.  
— Я многому его научил. И почему вы считаете, что убить хотели девушку? Попали-то в ее няню.  
— Но кому могло?... О!  
— Вот видите, доктор? Стоит посмотреть на это дело с другой стороны — и все становится ясно.  
Я был благодарен, что он не раскритиковал мою манеру изложения событий с «приукрашиваниями», как сказал бы Холмс, и за толчок мыслей в нужном направлении.  
— Вы интересно рассказываете, доктор.  
Мне кажется, он понял, как много для меня это значит. Когда мы прощались, он пригласил меня заходить и не обязательно по делам. И даже предложил захватить одну из моих последних рукописей, чтобы «узнать из первых рук, что в действительности натворил Шерлок». Я с радостью согласился. Старший Холмс был не менее интересен, чем его брат.

Придя домой, я вновь не застал Холмса. Когда он вернулся через полчаса, я рылся в своем сундуке, где хранил опубликованные и неопубликованные рукописи о наших с Холмсом приключениях. Увидев его лицо, я тут же все бросил:  
— Холмс, что случилось?  
— Едем в больницу, пока еще не поздно. Скорее, Уотсон! И захватите медицинскую сумку.  
Взяв на всякий случай и свой армейский револьвер, я вскочил в ожидавший нас кэб.  
— Почему такая спешка, Холмс?  
— Я узнал, где содержится няня. Мне сказали, что ей стало лучше и она даже пришла в себя на несколько секунд. Знаете, что это значит? Покушавшийся на нее человек поспешит закончить начатое дело... Кэбмен, плачу вдвое, если довезешь нас за пятнадцать минут! 

Мы взбежали по ступеням больницы, и Холмс потребовал у медсестры назвать номер комнаты, где была няня. В итоге, пока Холмс доказывал, что дело не терпит отлагательств, прошло еще пять минут. Если бы я знал, что нас ждет, я бы начал приготовления прямо там, в приемной. В результате бесполезных уговоров Холмс прошел мимо медсестры и, не обращая внимания на ее возмущенные крики, стал открывать двери в каждую комнату. Я и по сей день не знаю, как он понял, какая пациентка оказалась той, которую мы искали, но вот он ворвался в предпоследнюю на этом этаже комнату и сразу кинулся к постели пожилой женщины. Сначала мне показалось, что она спит, но дыхания не было слышно. Оттолкнув склонившегося над ней и нюхающего ее губы Холмса, я проверил пульс.  
— Бесполезно, Уотсон, как я и боялся, мы опоздали, — расстроено произнес Холмс, за его спиной вскрикнула вбежавшая следом медсестра.  
Но я все же досчитал до конца и, все еще не веря в удачу, радостно воскликнул:  
— Нет, Холмс, она еще жива!  
— Кто здесь был, кроме нас? — рявкнул Холмс на медсестру, пока я оказывал первую помощь.  
Но та лишь помотала головой и выбежала в коридор. Через минуту она вернулась с солидного вида мужчиной в белом халате, и я с облегчением отступил от постели пострадавшей.  
— Вызовите полицию! — крикнул Холмс. — Скажите, это касается лорда Кентербери и Шерлок Холмс считает, что было второе покушение на убийство.  
Получив подтверждение от врача, медсестра вновь вышла.  
— Вы уверены, Холмс? Это мог быть несчастный случай.  
— Ей стало лучше, — Холмс стал расхаживать по комнате. — В этом нет никакого смысла.  
— В чем нет смысла?  
— Посмотрите-ка на этот пузырек, Уотсон, она принимала лекарство. Можете ли вы что-то рассказать о его составе?  
Я взял со стола пузырек и повертел его в руках.  
— Стандартный размер в одну унцию, флакон заткнут пробкой, золотистая этикетка с красными краями и именем изготовившего лекарство аптекаря, написанным черными чернилами.  
— Это хлородайн доктора Коллиса Брауна, — сказал врач, даже не взглянув на пузырек.  
— Известное запатентованное лекарство «от всего», — кивнул я, — хотя на самом деле оно облегчает боль и приносит успокоение. Холмс, в таких дозах оно не смертельно. На одну унцию, то есть 30 мл, приходится 12 доз морфия и 36 доз хлороформа. Правда, некоторые рецепты включают эфир и марихуану.  
Холмс кивнул и принялся осматривать помещение. К приходу инспектора Лестрейда (разумеется, услышав, что тут находится Шерлок Холмс, он прибыл лично) мой друг уже закончил.  
— Что тут произошло? — спросил Лестрейд. — Как вы тут оказались, мистер Холмс?  
— Отравление. Как все люди, я вошел через дверь.  
Лестрейд не обиделся, привыкший, как он говорил, к «выкрутасам» детектива. Проработав в Скотленд-Ярде уже многие годы, Лестрейд встречал людей и более странных, чем Холмс.  
— На вашем месте, инспектор, я бы провел химический анализ остатков этого лекарства.  
— Мы проверим все, что необходимо, — ответил Лестрейд, сощурившись.  
Как любой полицейский, Лестрейд не любил, когда ему указывало частное лицо. Сердясь, он еще больше становился похож на хорька, маленького и хитрого зверька, который, несмотря на безвредный вид, больно кусает.  
— Она мертва? — спросил Лестрейд врача.  
— Не беспокойтесь, ее жизнь уже вне опасности.  
Лестрейд повернулся к Холмсу:  
— Как она связана с лордом Кентербери?  
— Это та самая няня, раненная в его загородном имении. Оставьте с ней охрану, инспектор, она важный свидетель и, возможно, единственная может опознать преступника. А теперь, если не возражаете, я вас покину, — не дожидаясь ответа Лестрейда, Холмс вышел.  
— Когда-нибудь нахальство заведет его в неприятную ситуацию, из которой останется только один выход — незаконный, — заметил Лестрейд, когда Холмс уже не мог его услышать.  
— Я позабочусь, чтобы такого не случилось, — ответил я, выходя вслед за другом. 

Холмса я обнаружил в приемном отделении беседующим с медсестрой.  
— Приходил только бедно одетый молодой человек, — говорила медсестра, когда я подошел. — Я решила, что он ее сын.  
— Он что-нибудь с собой принес?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Мог ли кто-то зайти так, что вы об этом не узнали?  
— Исключено, сэр, все проходят через это помещение и отмечаются в специальной тетради.  
— Этот молодой человек тоже отметился?  
— Конечно, сэр.  
Медсестра вытащила из ящика стола толстую тетрадь и открыла на последней заполненной странице. Холмс жадно пробежал ее глазами и разочарованно вздохнул:  
— Не везде стоят имена.  
— Не все умеют писать, сэр.  
— А этот молодой человек?  
— Так... Вот его подпись и инициалы «Р.К.»  
Я взглянул через плечо Холмса. Лист был разделен на столбики, в которых были указаны дата и время посещения, имя посетителя, его подпись и номер комнаты, куда он идет. В графе с инициалами Р.К. стояла вчерашняя дата, время 12.30 и неразборчивая подпись, больше похожая на закорючку.  
— Ночью посетители тоже отмечаются?  
— Мы не ведем прием ночью, больные отдыхают.  
— Значит, ночью в этом помещении никого нет?  
— Конечно, нет, ведь посетителей тоже нет.  
— Спасибо за ваше время.  
Судя по всему, к няне приходил Роберт, и это ухудшило его и так шаткое положение. Когда мы уходили, к медсестре как раз направлялся Лестрейд.  
— Уотсон, мы должны переговорить с Робертом, пока его не обвинили во втором преступлении.  
— Вы же знаете, что он невиновен, зачем с ним встречаться?  
— Потому что бездействие меня раздражает, а до получения результатов из лаборатории все равно бесполезно что-либо предпринимать.  
— Вы имеете в виду анализ лекарства? Почему вы думаете, что ее отравили?  
— Это единственное логичное объяснение. Посудите сами, никаких следов насилия на теле, а в комнате нет ничего заслуживающего внимания, кроме бутылочки с лекарством на прикроватном столике.  
— Хорошо, а нам позволят поговорить с Робертом?  
— Пока против него не появятся новые доказательства, позволят. Поторопимся же, Уотсон.

Мы достаточно быстро доехали до места, где содержали Роберта, и нам разрешили с ним увидеться, как только Холмс назвал себя и сказал, что действует по поручению его невесты. Имя этой невесты он, разумеется, не сообщил, чтобы не ставить девушку в неудобное положение, а констебль, совсем еще молоденький, не уточнил, поверив Холмсу на слово. Роберт оказался довольно симпатичным и атлетически сложенным молодым человеком. Несмотря на то, что его волевое лицо и жесткие серые глаза выражали упрямство, выглядел он каким-то потерянным. Во время нашего с ним разговора он постоянно выказывал беспокойство по отношению к Мэри, не желая думать о своей безопасности. Сначала он отказывался что-либо нам рассказывать и только после того, как Холмс убедил его, что мы здесь, в том числе, по просьбе мисс Кентербери и ей не безразлична его, Роберта, судьба, он сдался и рассказал все, не утаивая даже свои чувства к невесте.  
— Я все еще очень ее люблю, хотя она и обещана другому... — начал Роберт.  
— Когда вы узнали, что у нее уже есть жених? — перебил его Холмс.  
— Я бы мог сказать, что в день моего задержания, когда этот самый жених донес на меня в полицию, но это не правда. Я узнал об этом на следующий день после того несчастного случая, когда ранили ее няню. Я должен был вернуться, чтобы узнать, как поживает моя любимая Мэри, вы понимаете? И я вернулся. Прокравшись к входу для слуг, я услышал все, что было нужно. Мэри, слава Богу, была в порядке, а вот няня оказалась в тяжелом состоянии. Повариха возмущенно рассуждала, что жених даже не явился проведать мисс Мэри, хотя мог бы бросить свои важные обязанности ради такого дела. Другая служанка отвечала, что мисс Мэри не пострадала и, зная это, жених, конечно же, решил не менять своих планов, чтобы навестить невесту. Я сначала решил, что они имеют в виду меня, и удивился, потому что мы держали нашу связь в секрете. Но потом вспомнил, как Мэри странно себя вела со мной при последней встрече, будто что-то не договаривая, как няня прятала глаза, когда я тайно пришел в усадьбу. Тут-то я и прозрел, мистер Холмс. Мэри — замечательная девушка, ее отец обладает высоким положением — что еще нужно для выгодной партии? А я кто? Небогатый ассистент профессора, пытающийся найти возможность проверить одну гипотезу.  
Роберт совсем понурился и печально уставился на край столешницы.  
— Не такой уж вы и бедный, — заметил Холмс.  
Одежда Роберта действительно была сшита из добротной ткани, а его лицо говорило о достаточном уходе за своим здоровьем.  
— По сравнению с этим лордом я нищ, — упрямо возразил Роберт.  
— При небольшом стартовом капитале вы, думаю, в будущем добьетесь успехов.  
Звучало это не как комплимент, а как констатация факта, чем в устах Холмса и было.  
— А пока расскажите, как вы смогли пробраться в усадьбу к мисс Кентербери.  
— Как, вам и об этом известно? — в испуге воскликнул молодой человек.  
На мой взгляд, он чересчур открыто выражал эмоции перед незнакомыми людьми, но его оправдывала острота ситуации.  
— Также мне известно, что вы стояли рядом с софой мисс Кентербери и выражали свое беспокойство действиями, пока няня успокаивала ее словами.  
— Но откуда?... Я никому... Неужели няня?...  
— Она ничего не рассказала, — покачал Холмс головой. — Но мы теряем время. Я прав, не так ли?  
— Во всем, мистер Холмс. Я не мог спокойно работать, пока не убедился, что с Мэри все в порядке и она идет на поправку.  
— И вы уговорили няню вам помочь?  
— Да. Она, зная о наших чувствах, сама пришла ко мне в лабораторию и поведала о том, что случилось на охоте. Она не хотела пускать меня в усадьбу, это было слишком опасно, но я не слушал доводов разума и убедил ее помочь. Когда никого не было поблизости, она провела меня через террасу в гостиную, и, как мы с ней уговорились, я тихо стоял в углу, пока она не принесла суп. Няня не хотела, чтобы Мэри знала о моем присутствии, это могло ее взволновать. Уже позже я понял, что она также не хотела усугублять остроту положения в условиях, когда у Мэри появился официальный жених. Остальное вы знаете. Мне было очень жаль Мэри, я не выдержал и стал гладить ее по голове, как делал много раз раньше, и чуть не погубил себя и няню. К счастью, Мэри не поняла, что это я был с ней рядом, а не няня, и я уже собрался уходить, но тут раздался выстрел. Я хотел позвать на помощь, но в последний миг вспомнил, что являюсь незваным гостем. Более того, Мэри была бы скомпрометирована, если бы меня застали в одном с ней помещении и она бы рассказала, кто я такой. Она бы ничего не стала скрывать, чтобы спасти меня, моя бедная Мэри, поэтому я убежал раньше, чем меня обнаружили.  
— Вы видели стрелявшего? — нетерпеливо спросил Холмс. — Кто это был?  
— Не знаю, никогда его не встречал. Да и плохо я его разглядел: большую часть лица закрывало ружье, а потом он повернулся ко мне спиной и убежал.  
Холмс огорченно щелкнул языком:  
— Теперь вся надежда на няню. Лестрейд, конечно, поставит у ее палаты констебля, но не уверен, что это остановит злоумышленника.  
— Вы думаете, ее попытаются убить? — поразился Роберт.  
— Уже пытались и, боюсь, повторят попытку.  
— Как? Ее пытались убить? Я же там был совсем недавно.  
— Именно этот факт наводит на вас еще большие подозрения.  
— Но, мистер Холмс, разве у меня не стопроцентное алиби? Я же никуда не мог отсюда отлучиться.  
— Проблема в том, что няню, видимо, отравили, а яд вы могли ей подложить во время своего посещения.  
— Значит, все кончено, — вновь поник Роберт. — Меня казнят.  
— Есть легкий способ доказать вашу невиновность, — задумчиво произнес Холмс, — но в таком случае няня будет убита.  
— Холмс! — воскликнул я возмущенно. — Что вы такое говорите?  
— Я не сказал, что это хороший способ, Уотсон, но он есть. Разумно предположить, что даже если Роберт мог подложить яд перед арестом, он не сможет сделать это снова, будучи под стражей. Так что настоящий преступник окажет нам услугу, если организует покушение, пока Роберт содержится в камере.  
— Вы же не допустите такого, правда, Холмс?  
— Есть второй способ. Мы можем лично устроить засаду и подождать, пока преступник сам себя выдаст. Но это рискованно, он может успеть совершить свое злое дело.  
— Наверняка есть третий способ? — взмолился Роберт, с надеждой переводя взгляд с Холмса на меня и обратно.  
Холмс кивнул.  
— Я не могу гарантировать успех нашей кампании, и, прежде всего, необходимо дождаться результатов из лаборатории. Все мои предположения окажутся бесполезными, если лекарство не содержало больше того, что должно содержать.  
Когда мы покидали Роберта, от его потерянного вида не осталось и следа. 

Мы остались ждать Лестрейда в комнате дежурного констебля. Расчет Холмса оправдался: Лестрейд выяснил про инициалы в журнале и пришел допросить подозреваемого. Холмс тут же посоветовал Лестрейду поторопиться с исследованием лекарства, на что тот выразил недоумение. По его мнению, виновный уже сидел за решеткой и торопиться было некуда. Холмс напомнил, что дело особое и касается семьи известного человека. Лестрейд согласился, но подчеркнул, что семье опасность не угрожает и покушались всего лишь на прислугу, а у него мало времени и два убийства на руках. Тогда Холмс попытался запугать Лестрейда угрозой нового покушения. «Если оно удастся, — сказал он, — вы убедитесь, что молодой человек не виновен, но будет уже поздно. Мисс Кентербери очень любит свою няню и не простит вам ее смерти». Лестрейд засомневался, и Холмс сказал, что сам проведет исследование и сообщит о результатах. Кажется, последний довод возымел действие, и Лестрейд сдался. Возможно, он не доверял Холмсу, либо просто не хотел, чтобы он участвовал в полицейской экспертизе. В любом случае, он обещал, что отдаст лекарство в лабораторию сразу же, как только освободится после допроса Роберта. Холмс воспротивился задержке, но Лестрейд был непоколебим, и Холмсу пришлось уступить. Попросив прислать к нему посыльного с запиской, как только станут известны результаты, Холмс вышел, я следом за ним. 

— Вот что, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, ловя кэб. — Вы езжайте на Бейкер-стрит и ждите новостей от Лестрейда. Как только он пришлет записку, приезжайте к дому Джеймса, я буду вас там ждать.  
Я сделал так, как сказал мне Холмс. 

Записка от Лестрейда пришла через два часа. Бегло пробежав ее глазами, я не сдержал радостного возгласа и поспешил к Холмсу. Подъехав к дому Джеймса, я в нерешительности остановился у входа. Холмс не сказал, будет ли он внутри или снаружи, и я решал, как мне поступить, когда неожиданно он вынырнул из-за угла.  
— Холмс, они обнаружили сурьму! — поделился я хорошей новостью.  
— Значит, все-таки, яд, — кивнул Холмс.  
— Чудо, что она выжила. Концентрация сурьмы была достаточно высока, чтобы привести к смертельному исходу. Должно быть, она приняла меньшую дозу, чем прописал врач.  
— Что ж, дело близится к завершению. Вы, надеюсь, не отпустили кэб? А, вижу, что нет.  
— Я не знал ваших планов, но решил на всякий случай задержать кэбмена.  
— Отлично, просто отлично!  
— Куда мы едем, Холмс?  
— К аптекарю, разумеется. Он выписал лекарство, в котором обнаружен яд, и мы должны убедиться, что он не перепутал сурьму с чем-то безобидным.  
— Мышьяк, бывает, принимают за муку или мел, но сурьму...  
— И все же мы не можем позволить себе ошибок. Если я прав, преступник будет цепляться за любые лазейки.

Войдя в аптеку, Холмс попросил ассистента позвать аптекаря. Через некоторое время к нам вышел сухощавый старик, вытирая тряпкой руки.  
— Что угодно джентльменам? — спросил он скрипучим голосом.  
— У вас был куплен хлородайн доктора Коллиса Брауна, — начал Холмс. — Я хотел бы взглянуть на ваши записи.  
— Это довольно необычная просьба, мистер...  
— Холмс, Шерлок Холмс. Я расследую покушение на убийство.  
Аптекарь молчал и только смотрел на Холмса.  
— Вы сами готовите лекарства? — Холмс зашел с другой стороны.  
— Обычно нет, сэр, этим занимаются мои помощники. Я контролирую процесс и результат.  
— Ваш рецепт хлородайна стандартный или вы внесли изменения?  
— Смотря, что считать стандартом, — осторожно ответил аптекарь.  
— Уотсон?  
— Соотношение морфия и хлороформа 12/36, — сказал я.  
Аптекарь ответил не сразу, явно раздумывая, стоит ли нам раскрывать состав своего лекарства.  
— Эй, Том! — подозвал он одного из помощников, приняв решение. — Ты слышал вопрос джентльмена?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Какое у нас соотношение?  
— 10/38, сэр.  
Я покачал головой. Разница была несущественной.  
— Вы следите за приготовлением каждой порции? — продолжил Холмс.  
— Я проверяю всю готовую продукцию, — поджал губы аптекарь.  
— Вы можете гарантировать соблюдение рецепта?  
— Мистер Холмс, у нас не бывает несчастных случаев.  
— Мы в этом не сомневаемся, — вступил я. — Нам просто нужны доказательства, что все так, как вы говорите. Не для нас, а для полиции, понимаете? Если придет констебль, вы сможете его убедить в правдивости своих слов?  
Аптекарь перестал буравить нас подозрительным взглядом и немного успокоился.  
— У меня точные весы, два вида, как положено. Мои помощники опытные работники: они тщательно взвешивают ингредиенты и смешивают их в правильных пропорциях. Я лично проверяю качество готовых лекарств и регулярно наблюдаю за их приготовлением. Для некоторых лекарств у меня в подсобном помещении лаборатория. Еще ни разу никто не жаловался. У меня есть репутация, мистер Холмс, и клиенты платят больше за незапятнанное имя.  
Удовольствовавшись услышанным, Холмс попрощался с аптекарем, и мы ушли. 

— Теперь мы знаем, что яд подложили намеренно, — сказал я, — но как мы докажем, кто именно это сделал?  
— Мы пошлем нашу Нерегулярную армию мальчишек по аптекам и фармацевтическим магазинам с газетной фотографией. Надеюсь, его запомнили, когда он покупал сурьму.  
— А если нет?  
— Он достаточно выделяется из толпы, чтобы привлечь внимание продавца. Нет, Уотсон, его должны были запомнить. 

От бесконечных поездок и едкого смога Ист-энда у меня разболелась голова, и, как только мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, я поднялся к себе. Наверное, я задремал, потому что не сразу услышал стук.  
— Уотсон, вы спите? — раздалось приглушенное с той стороны двери.  
— Нет, Холмс, заходите.  
Он открыл дверь и остановился в проеме.  
— Вы неважно выглядите, дружище, — мягче обычного сказал он.  
— Немного устал, вот и все. Есть новости?  
— Пока нет. Я хотел, чтобы вы составили мне компанию за обедом, но вижу, что вы не голодны.  
— Вы правы, Холмс, — вздохнул я, приподнявшись на локтях. — Боюсь, от меня сегодня не будет толку.  
— Тогда не смею вас больше беспокоить.  
Холмс повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Холмс, — окликнул его я, — вы ведь немедленно сообщите мне, если найдете аптекаря?  
— Уотсон, не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
— Вы ведь тут же сообщите Лестрейду и устроите облаву? Я не отпущу вас одного, — твердо сказал я.  
Холмс резко рассмеялся.  
— Вы сами сказали, я буду не один, а с Лестрейдом и его головорезами.  
— И все же я настаиваю...  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я вас разбужу, обещаю.  
Он закрыл за собой дверь, на лестнице раздались удаляющиеся шаги. Не найдя в себе сил переодеться, я заснул, как был, в одежде. То, что меня это нисколько не побеспокоило, показывает степень моей усталости. 

В следующий раз я проснулся от ощущения чужой руки на плече. Открыв глаза, я увидел склонившегося надо мной Холмса.  
— Простите мне мою грубость, Уотсон, но вы сами просили вас разбудить.  
Я сел в постели, ощущая себя отдохнувшим.  
— Сколько времени? — немного хрипло спросил я.  
— Два часа ночи.  
— Аптекаря нашли?  
— Да. Он его сначала описал, затем опознал по фотографии. Не каждый день к ним заходит такой важный человек, и аптекарь его хорошо запомнил. Тот сказал, что покупает сурьму для косметических целей, и аптекарь удивился, что он не послал слугу. Затем решил, что клиент один из, цитирую, «странных», и покупает сурьму для себя лично.  
— Для чего? — удивился я. — Мужчины не красят брови или ресницы.  
Холмс промолчал, давая мне возможность догадаться самому. Поняв, кого он имеет в виду, я смутился.  
— Не для личного же пользования, — пробормотал я, краснея еще больше. — Это же унизительно.  
— Вряд ли аптекарь забивал себе этим голову, — отмахнулся Холмс. — Вы готовы? Я договорился встретиться с Лестрейдом у дома Джеймса.  
— У него есть ордер на обыск?  
— Конечно. Если мы не найдем ружье, будет бесполезно предъявлять обвинение.  
Я сомневался, что человеку такого высокого положения вообще имеет смысл предъявлять обвинение, но промолчал. Если его не приговорит суд, то приговорит общество. 

Остановив кэб поодаль, мы пешком дошли до дома Джеймса.  
— Пустят ли нас в столь поздний час? — тихо спросил я Холмса.  
— Мы не можем ждать до утра, — так же тихо ответил он. — Лестрейд хотел подождать, но я убедил его, что, если мы не найдем того, что ищем, всю ответственность я возьму на себя.  
Из темноты вынырнул Лестрейд с констеблем. Констебль стучал в дверь добрых десять минут, пока ее не открыл уже знакомый нам дворецкий в халате. Лестрейд показал значок, официальную бумагу и велел разбудить хозяина. Еще пять минут ушло на споры. Наконец, дворецкий поднялся наверх и еще через пятнадцать минут вернулся с полностью одетым Джеймсом. Все это время Лестрейд нетерпеливо шагал из угла в угол, Холмс же, внешне невозмутимый, стоял, опершись на камин, а ваш покорный слуга внезапно преисполнился спокойствия.  
— Что это все значит? — возмущенно спросил Джеймс. — По какому праву меня подняли в такой ранний час? Я требую объяснений, инспектор!  
Лестрейд протянул ему ордер, прокашлялся и официальным тоном сообщил, что собирается обыскать помещение. Не буду описывать, как Лестрейд с констеблем искали ружье, скажу лишь, что Джеймс под конец был не на шутку разозлен. Однако когда ружье подходящего калибра и некоторое количество патронов к нему было найдено, его пыл слегка поугас. На вопросы Лестрейда он отвечать отказался, и мы ушли. У дверей остался констебль с приказом следовать за Джеймсом куда угодно, если он решит покинуть дом. 

Мы с Холмсом оставили Лестрейда с новыми заботами. Необходимо было убедиться, что пуля, ранившая няню, была выпущена именно из ружья, принадлежащего Джеймсу, а такая экспертиза занимала порядочное время. 

По приезду домой Холмс удалился к себе, я же, уже выспавшись, зажег лампу и начал заносить в записную книжку заметки об этом деле. Когда Холмс спустился в гостиную, был уже полдень воскресенья — выходной для большинства людей, но не для нас или полиции. 

Не буду подробно останавливаться на дальнейших событиях, так как мы не принимали в них непосредственного участия. В тот же день были готовы результаты баллистической экспертизы: было доказано, что пуля, выпущенная из охотничьего ружья Джеймса, соответствует пуле, вытащенной из плеча няни. Джеймса не арестовали лишь благодаря влиянию и деньгам его отца. Отец его, насколько я слышал, слег с недомоганием, не перенеся такого удара по чести семьи. Гораздо позже от Майкрофта я узнал, что дело замяли, но Джеймсу закрыли двери в приличные дома и уволили с важного государственного поста. Отец Джеймса, оправившись, попытался загладить вину своего сына и выплатил отступные лорду Кентербери, что помогло поправить его финансовое положение. Помолвка Джеймса и Мэри была расторгнута, и лорд Кентербери дал благословение на брак с Робертом. Более того, он выделил требуемую сумму, на которую Роберт смог организовать экспедицию в республику Трансвааль. Проведя в Кейптауне археологические раскопки, он обнаружил несколько скелетов эпохи палеолита, чем доказал свою гипотезу о существовании в этой части Африки 12000 лет назад людей. Продолжив раскопки в городе Кимберли, Роберт случайно наткнулся на богатое месторождение алмазов. Скупив несколько многообещающих участков земли, он позже выгодно их продал компании «Дэ Бирс». Няня успела выздороветь к венчанию молодых людей. Но все это я узнал по прошествии нескольких месяцев, а в то воскресенье я был полон вопросов к Холмсу.

В понедельник вечером мы с Холмсом сидели перед камином, курили трубки и пили портвейн, и я задал ему мучившие меня вопросы.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, Холмс, зачем Джеймсу было стрелять в няню? Или он, сгораемый ревностью, целился в Мэри?  
— Сначала я думал, что он разозлился на няню за пособничество нашим влюбленным. Он мог решить, что если избавиться от няни, то Мэри больше не сможет встречаться с Робертом. Думаю, что когда он подошел к террасе, он не решил окончательно, что будет делать: может, просто поговорит или потребует каких-то действий. Но тут он увидел, что в комнате находится ненавистный ему человек и дотрагивается до его невесты, и мозг его затуманился. Он навел на Роберта ружье. Мы уже знаем, что в этот момент его заметила няня, и Джеймс это понял. Кроме няни, его никто не видел, ведь Роберт стоял к нему спиной. Джеймс долго не думал и выстрелил в няню, того человека, который представлял для него наибольшую опасность. Если бы он не был ослеплен любовью и ревностью, он бы не стал стрелять в няню, а придумал бы какое-нибудь логическое объяснение своего нахождения на террасе с ружьем. Но момент был упущен.  
— Получается, он сам себе вырыл яму?  
— Вряд ли он думал, что его на этом поймают. Если бы не мое участие, арестовали бы Роберта, а он вышел бы сухим из воды.  
— Но ведь именно он вам рассказал про Роберта.  
— Он и так собирался это сделать, а тут подвернулась удачная возможность. Не дождавшись от меня действий против Роберта, он сообщил о нем в полицию. Именно тогда я начал его серьезно подозревать.  
— Вы ведь не зря ждали меня с новостями от Лестрейда у дома Джеймса? — догадался я. — Вы за ним следили?  
— Я не мог ему позволить совершить еще одно покушение, — кивнул Холмс.  
Тут я вспомнил, что не выяснил самое главное.  
— А как вы поняли, что Роберт невиновен? Причем тут суп?  
— Помните, няня уговаривала девушку съесть суп и гладила ее по голове? Но ее руки, когда она вошла, были заняты супницей. Следовательно, чтобы коснуться девушки, она должна была поставить супницу на прикроватный столик. Однако из схемы, нарисованной Мейбл, мы видим, что няню нашли лежащей рядом со шкафом и суп разлился там же. Значит, во время выстрела няня стояла в трех метрах от софы с супницей в руках и не могла гладить Мэри по голове. Это же очевидно, Уотсон! Была третья рука, рука единственного человека, который гладил Мэри так же ласково, как няня.  
— И раз Роберт в момент выстрела был рядом с софой мисс Мэри, стрелял кто-то другой! — воскликнул я. — Но, Холмс, разве этих доказательств с супом было не достаточно?  
— Доказательств, основанных на показаниях служанки и слепой девушки? Нет, Уотсон, мы должны были добиться поимки истинного преступника.  
Мы докурили трубки в приятном молчании. 

На следующий день у нас уже было новое дело, но я нашел время и, захватив одну из последних рукописей, поехал в клуб «Диоген». Думаю, Майкрофту будет интересно услышать, чем закончилось расследование.

**Author's Note:**

> «Дэ Бирс» (в 1888 г. «De Beers Consolidated Mines») – крупнейшая компания по добыче алмазов, монополист до 70-х гг. XX века, контролирующая сейчас 40% мирового рынка.
> 
> За арт с Майкрофтом и Уотсоном огромное спасибо archarcher!  
> 


End file.
